Promises Not Kept
by rockstar006
Summary: just read its about Jez and Morgead thats all I can say! I suck at summarys! R
1. Morgead: Lonliness

I closed my eyes, thinking about how alone I was. My mom leaves when I was what, like six or seven, Jez leaves me ten years after she promised not to. I remember that day as if it was yesterday...

*Flashback Starts*

I trudged through Muir Woods thinking, could my life get any worse, when she called out "Hey Morgy, wait up!" I smiled at the sound of the dumb little nickname she gave me. I stop, and turn looking into her beautiful eyes and simply stated "Now why would I do that...Jezebel" I sneered, she froze " You little..." she began to hiss, but stopped suddenly. I realized the one tiny second I had let my guard down she noticed. " What's wrong Morgead?" she asked a mask of concern covering her usual happy face. "It's nothing that should concern you, now I'm gonna go." "Morgy, you're my best friend of course it concerns me. I'm here to listen. So tell me, what's up?" she looked very upset at this point, so I just caved. "It's been a year, exactly, today since..." I got choked up, which was unusual for me, which worried her even more. "Since..." Jez urged. What an impatient girl I thought. "Since my mom left." It ended the conversation immediately. I figured it would. We sat there in silence, for what seemed like forever, when she finally spoke up. "Morgy, you know I won't be like her." "What a slut?" I replied. " No" she spoke, with a look of relief on her face that I somehow knew had appeared because I used my sarcasm. "No" she repeated "I meant I won't ever leave you like she did. I'll always be here, no matter what. You're my best friend too, I need you as much as you need me." It was then I realized I loved Jezebel Redfern. Not like the soppy, gooey "in love" stuff that's in all the movies, but the sweet, purely innocent love between two young best friend. I realized I hadn't spoken for awhile since she said it and she was starting to get nervous. Finally, I spoke up " Jez" I said tenderly, " you don't know how much..." I couldn't finish. Sweet things just weren't my natural calling, obviously, so she simply said with full understanding " I know."

We were half way back to her Uncle Bracken's when I whispered, " Jez promise me." "Promise you what?" "That you'll always be here....forever." A smile, so gorgeous no words could describe it, spread across her face, "I promise on my life I will never leave you."

*End of Flashback*

Hmmm..., I wonder if she's still alive, I thought morbidly, probably not seeing as I'm still here and she isn't. I closed my eyes, going back to my dreamland, where those words from that day haunt me again and again. Little did I know when I closed my eyes, that two hours later I would wake up to those beautifull eyes glaring from above. I was in for a huge surprise.


	2. Jez: Paint

**Hey! So here is my new chapter!! It's in Jez's POV and I don't like it as well as the first chapter but here it is! Hope you like it better than me!**

**- Bai**

I was sitting in my "bedroom," if you could call it that, for the first time. It didn't feel like my room at all. The walls were a deep emerald green, that made my heartache for home every time I saw it. Ireally missed my room back home, with the deep red walls, it suited me better. If I walked through the door at home I always thought "this is me," but here I thought "Morgeads eyes." Wait a second! I did not just think that! Okay it's decided I'm so painting these walls! "Breath Jez, breath" I thought "don't make such a big deal over paint." Paint. Every time I hear that word I think of when Morgead and I had that paint ball war. Man I so wish that was yesterday, because then I would still be at home and not here.

*Flashback Starts*

Okay, so the day had been boringly normal so far. We rode our bikes, fed, and went back to Morgead's apartment. Wow was it boringggggggg there! Val, Raven, Pierce, and Thistle wanted to go to this week long party in New Mexico, but Morgead didn't want to go and Uncle Braken wouldn't let me leave the state, so sadly I was stuck with Morgead. The day got interesting when he insisted that he could beat me at anything I challenge him to. Well little did he know, I was awesome, if I do say so myself, at paintball! So I challenged him. He accepted, of course, and so the fun began. When we got there, he payed and we went in. Right as I turned around to go find a suitable hiding place, the stupid dick fired right in the middle of my back. On my NEW leather jacket!!!! It was so on! "You stupid idiot," I screamed, "this is my brand new jacket!" I started firing wildly. "Mind your manners Jezebel!" he yelled ducking behind a hay bale. "You first Morgy!" I said putting extra emphasis on the childhood nickname he hated. "Oh you're gonna wish you hadn't called me that when this is over Barbie" he yelled in retort. "I think you have it backwards... Ken!" I called. All through this little smack talking competition, we were dodging the paintballs left and right. This went on for a couple more hours until we had run out of paintballs and money.

I have to say we both looked pretty terrible. My hair was like a package of skittles, **(lol get it taste the rainbow!)** while all my clothes were ruined. Morgead, now he was a sight to see! He looked as if he had been raped by a clown. When we got to his apartment I said "I call the couch." We walked through the door and Morgead collapsed on the couch. So being the stubborn girl I was, I collapsed on Morgead. He groaned and said "You know, you need to work out!" I scowled. A little while later he broke the silence and stated "You kinda implied we were married." "What!" I cried "When!" "I called you Barbie and you called me Ken." he said as if it were obvious. " Only you would think of that Sherlock." I said with a yawn. "Oh whatever Nancy." he laughed.

*End Of Flashback*

I laughed thinking back to that day when he had been my best friend. For some reason it had all changed when I turned seventeen. He acted as if I had some disease and he had to avoid me at all costs. "Well that's enough thinking back for tonight" I thought. I'm exhausted. I laid on my side, staring at the emerald green walls that could go on forever, just like my best frenemies eyes.


	3. Morgead: Keg

**Hey! New Chapter! I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. You guys rock!!! Hope you like this one as good as the last one!**

**- Bai**

Okay, so I decided I'm not going to be depressed like anymore. I will only think of the happy times that happened between me and Jez. Like when we crashed that frat party. That was pretty interesting.

*Flashback Starts*

"Hey Morgead," Jez yelled as she ran into my apartment, "we should so go to this frat party Val told me about!" "It's Val, so this party is probably really wild and crazy, I'll pass." I said, amused. "Are you kidding me! You never go anywhere or have fun anymore! So you ARE going, even if I have to drag you by your ears!" she ranted. "Feisty much Jezebel?" I said turning my attention back to the T.V. "Oh well, I guess you're just afraid that all the frat boys are going to beat you at a chugging competition, she said craftily, "it's okay, I get it, your afraid to be shown up. Well I'm gonna head out, see ya later." "Wait," I called, "I'm going, and I'll show you that I'm not scared of any frat boy!_" _I said with a confident look on my face. "Okay whatever you say." she said as we walked out the door.

When we got to the party it was packed, I hated being around all these vermin. When we walked in every guys gaze landed on Jez. _This is really making me uncomfortable._ She said mentally. _I've got it covered_ I reassured her. I walked up, put my arm around her waist, and gave my best "drop dead" stare. They all turned away quickly. _Thanks_ she whispered in my mind, as she leaned into my side. As we walked on she found a bunch of guys gathered around a keg. She pushed her way through the crowd, "Hey, you guys, my friend, here, would like to challenge you to a chugging competition, if you don't mind." she said sweetly. "Sure thing sweetheart, but you might want to leave so your boy-toy here doesn't get embarrassed when he loses." said one of the dim-witted frat boys, who, at this point, I was really struggling to not hit. Hell, to tell you the truth I really wanted to rip all their throats out, thinking I couldn't chug this, what a loser. Jez, sensing my anger, gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and said "No, actually I think I'll stay and watch my boy-toy,"she made quotations with her fingers as she said that, beat your asses!" she said with a smirk. "Whatever you say" they all laughed. I slowly stepped forward and grabbed the hose to the keg and said " How about I chug the whole keg and completely humiliate you guys." _You are so going to get wasted!_ Jez sent telepathically. _I know_, I sent back. I took the hose and chugged the whole keg! I must say I was pretty proud of myself! Especially with all those guys staring at me in amazement. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd, all the way to my bike. "Here" Jez said "you get on the back." "Noooooo" I drug the word out, obviously wasted. Jez decided to act like me and replied "Yessss" with a smile. We got to my apartment and she helped me to my bed. "Night Morgy" she said with a giggle, kissing my forehead. She turned to go when I said "Stay." So she came and curled up on the bed with me and we both fell asleep quickly.

*End of Flashback*

I laid in my bed laughing. I would have never remembered that night had Jez not reminded me of it almost every day for a year. It was a truly funny. Especially since I seriously didn't think I would get drunk. I will never chug a whole keg again! Talk about being hungover!

**Hope you guys liked it! Review and I will send you Morgead for Christmas! (Sike! Why would I do that, if I had Morgead I would so be keeping him for myself!) But still you should review!**


	4. Hide and Seek

Jez hesitantly looked around. HIde and Seek with the gang had never been a strong point with her. Especially when they played it like this. Today, they were seperated into two teams and you took the people you found hostage until their whole team was recovered. What do you know Jez was voted a team captain along with Morgead, which always made things alot more brutal. Morgead was way to competitive. He liked to treat this as a "training exercise" which everyone knew what that meant.  
To put it bluntly, he was mad about something and needed an excuse to take his anger out on everybody else.  
The gang loved to play the normal Hide and Seek, but they all saw this as kind of extreme.  
Something had been up with Morgead lately, no one was sure what it was, and no one dared to ask.

Jez made her way through the tree tops silently. She had gotten lucky when they chose their teams, because as always the first person Morgead chose was Thistle, he hated having to be mean to her, therefore he always chose her. After he had chosen, Jez took her turn and chose Raven, who was always one of the last to be found. Then Morgead chose again.  
In the end it came down to Jez, Raven, Val and Morgead, Thistle, Pierce.  
Jez always had to be at the top of her game because team captains always focused most on finding each other and she knew how brutal Morgead would be.  
As she dropped to the ground she heard a rustle in the bushes, and Morgead tackled her.

It was a brutal fight. Morgead did not go easy at all. finally after a major back and forth Morgead overtook her.  
at that point she was barely concious. When she finally came to, she was in a cave. She sat up and looked around. she had to admit, she was terrified until Morgead spoke.

"Well, well someone needs to learn concentration, I was right behind you for two miles,  
picking at your mind, and not once did you realize it. So, whats up with you?" he asked, truly curious and slightly worried, though he would never admit it.  
"Nothing is wrong with me." Jez answered stubbornly. Why would she pour her heart out, when she had been asking him for months what was wrong with him and every single time he was absolutely the rudest person ever. "Somethings up with you Jez and I deserve to know." Morgead said snidely like he controlled everyone and everything.  
His tone finally sent Jez into an anger induced rant.  
"You want to know whats wrong with me Morgead! Really! Whats wrong with me is I'm worried about you! You aren't acting like yourself in the least! Everytime I try to talk to you, you treat me like dirt, no wait, you treat me like VERMIN! So as soon as you decide to stop being such an ass and to tell me whats up with you so I have reason to believe you haven't totally gone crazy I will calm down and be normal again! You dumb Son uva Bitch!" when she finally finished she was struggling.  
She was having trouble breathing and sitting up. She hadn't fed in two days and the fight with Morgead had taken any energy she had away. Therefore, yelling hadn't been the smartest idea.

Within a second Morgead was at her side, holding her up. "GET OFF OF ME!" she screeched.  
"Hey you need to calm down" Morgead said "When was the last time you fed?" he asked.  
"A couple of days." she answered sheepishly, knowing he would tell her uncle Braken. "A couple of days! Seriously?"  
"Yes seriously stupid! Now take me home!" She demanded. He started to protest, but realized he had alot to make up for.  
he had been such a dick the last week or two. but what shocked him most was she. had been worried about .him.  
So he kept his mouth shut, reached down, picked her up, and took off.

"Hey" he sent telepathically to the gang "games over go home. Jez is hurt I'm taking her to Braken. and you guys I'm so.. - I mean I didnt mean to-"  
Raven cut off his message by sending back "its okay, forget about it. we aren't the ones you should apologize to." all he sent back was a simple "thank you" as he stepped up to Brakens house.

He ran into Jez's room and layed her on the bed and then went down the stairs. "hey Braken, do you have a blood bag in here somewhere?"  
"Yes, Morgead Why?" Braken asked. Morgead told him about everything that had happened and his voice even broke slightly when he mentioned her rant. "she has been worried about you lately." Braken said with a knowing look on his face. "You should probably let her know whats wrong."  
"yeah, yeah I know, I know." Morgead replied, going back up the stairs, to Jez. he walked in with the bag of blood and she looked up.  
he threw it to her and said "drink up." After she had finished he sat by her on the bed, absently twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"You know I'm sorry right?" he asked. She snickered and said "Yeah I figured." "well thats good" he said as he stood up. "well I'm gonna go let the gang know that your okay. You better get better, okay?" She rolled over and let out with a yawn "What do you care anyway? Need all your bitches healthy or something?" "No" he said "but I care about you and we have alot to talk about once you become coherent again." She threw a pillow at his head and said "I'm pefectly fine!" "Whatever Jezebel" he said with a smile "I'll come by tomorrow. And you better still be in that bed." but she had already fallen into a calm, peaceful sleep, so with one last glance he was gone.

its been so long! I am soo sorry! I hope you guys like it! If you do and I get alot of reviews I will do a part two or an alternate ending.  
so let me know! please review i love hearing what you guys think! No flames please just constructive critism! Whoever guesses what wrong with Morgead gets an imaginary cookie! lol 


	5. You won't find this

Hey Chicas! I'm writing like five million one-shots at once and this was the first one I finished. It's in Morgeads POV and he has realized he might like Jez a little to much so he has decided to skip town.  
Hope you enjoy! Please Review! I love reading them! If I start getting more I will try to update alot faster!  
The very first is based off Carrie Underwood's song You Won't Find This.

"Did you check the tires? Put gas in the car?" Raven asked.

"Yeah" I said as I shut the trunk. I had to get out of this place. I don't care if they think I'm running away from her, from my feelings for her. I'm not. Or atleast thats what I'm trying to convince myself.

As I was about to get in the car she drove up the driveway.

Great, just my luck.

I saw Thistle smile and pull Raven and Val into the house so they could watch from the window. They knew this was going to be dramatic. I prayed it wouldn't be.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slightly rudely.

It didn't affect her. I knew it wouldn't.

"Oh I just came to see if you packed the good times, to remind you to grab a map just in case the road you take isn't there to bring you back." she whispered sadly.

"I'm not coming back. Thats also not what you came for. So. What. Do. You. Want." I said in an annoyed tone.

I saw that fire enter her eyes and she told me " I came here to tell you that you can hold any girl that you like, fall in love when its easy at night, but one day you will wake up wondering why she isn't something better. So when you're lost and you've run out of road just know that when you come back, looking, you won't find me, or this life."  
And with that she got on her bike and left me in the dust. I sighed there was no way I could leave after that. I knew she was right.  
I just wish she wasn't. I huffed as I unpacked the car and the gang ran outside.

"You aren't leaving?" Val asked

"Nope." I said

"Yay!" Thistle screeched as she hugged my leg.

After I had unpacked I grabbed my helmet and hopped on my bike.  
I had to talk to Jez and I was pretty sure I knew where she was.

When I got to the park I saw her, sitting on a bench, staring into space.

"Hey" I said as I came to sit beside her.

"Aren't you supposed to be halfway gone by now." She stated

"I decided to stay. I realized some people needed me and if I left them then I would be as horrible as my mom." I whispered,  
hoping she would cheer up and we would get into an arguement. I hated seeming vulnerable in front of her. Especially now.

"Wow Val must have really caused a scene to get you to change your mind." she said with a smile, wiping her eyes.  
This was my chance. This was going to be fun.

Ignoring her remark about Val, I retorted "Were you crying over me Jezebel! Ahww I'm touched!"

"Shut up Morgy!" she said trying to punch me, but I jumped up in just enough time.

"No Truly, I'm touched! My Stomach is full of butterflies!" I said smirking

"SHUT UP!" She said clearly frustrated that every move she made I was anticipating.

It went on like this for a couple more minutes before she tripped and luckily I caught her.  
But then she surprised me like she always does.

She hugged me.

"I really am glad you aren't leaving Morgy."

"Hey, Jez, I thought about what you said earlier and - "

She cut me off saying "Forget about it. I'm not ready to discuss it."

After an awkward silence I smirked, hopped on my bike and said " Last one back has to sit through a movie with Val!"

Smirking, she said "You are so on!"

Did you like it? I hope so!  
I want to clear some things up...  
1. I had THistle react the way she did because I imagine she has sort of a little sister- older brother connection with Morgead 2. The reason Morgead made the bet about Val is because I imagine Val would ask alot of questions during a movie and that it would get annoying. Fast.  
3. Jez didn't want to talk about it because she is still in denial about how she feels and she gave that little speech when she was upset so she has convinced herself thats all it was.  
Now Please Please Review! It motivates me to write! 


	6. My First Kiss

Okay so I didn't get many reviews for the last one but I still decieded to update. I hope to get more before I update next time.  
so before I update next time i need moreeee! I live off these things people! Review Please!

"BLACKTHORN, REDFERN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Jealousy is a funny emotion. It hits when you least expect it. Sometimes around the person you least expect.

Jez had just gotten back from her and Brakens carribbean getaway. It was also the first day of school.  
I don't usually go to school since I don't have anyone to make me, but I hadn't seen Jez all summer, so I figured I would go.

When I pulled in the usual group of girls were standing around the entrance to the school. Those same girls bombarded me when i got off my bike.

"Oh Mi Gawd. Morgead Blackthorn, I haven't seen you in ages! I asked Jezebel where you were, but.. well... you know how she is." some preppy blonde girl said while giggling.

I decieded to have fun with this.

"Okay 1. if she had heard you call her Jezebel you wouldn't be concious right now. 2. No, I don't know how she is. Enlighten me please.  
And 3. Who the hell are you?" I said with a smirk.

"...How do you not know who I am!" blondie said.  
"Yeah" her friend added "she has like stalked you for like evar! She is in love with you!"  
"Shut up Sophia!"

I just smirked and pushed through the group of girls, searching for that one of a kind red hair.  
Suddenly I came across a huge group of guys all crowded around some girl.

"Thats not just some girl" Ravens voice sounded in my mind "Its Jez."

That is what I didn't get I mean yeah Jez is beautiful there is no denying that, but when we come to school she is always dressed in an unflattering way. She hates attention. So I really didn't get what all this was about. I don't think I want to.

I pushed my way into the group of guys and heard Jez's voice, but... she was... giggly?

"Oh yeah Carter! The trip was A-mazing!" she said.

Then I saw her.

She was wearing the shortest denim shorts I had ever seen, an extremely low-cut black and silver tank, stilettos (I think thats how you spell it.), and MY black leather jacket I had lent her before she left.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then I came to my senses and saw Carter putting his arms around her waist.

My vision turned red. I walked up and as she got out "Hey Morgy!" I lifted her up threw her over my shoulders, after of course I had punched Carter. , and walked away.  
She was kicking and punching as much as she could, but being me I was used to her trying to beat me up.

"Morgead Blackthorn you better put me down right this minute!" she screamed as we walked through the school.

Finally we arrived at our bikes, and I set her on my seat.

"What the fuck was that Morgead! He's captain of the football team! You totally just ruined me!" She was screaming like a, like a, a GIRL.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Jez! This isn't you at all! You don't like attention at all!" I yelled back.

"Well when I was in the Carribbean I noticed that I could have any - well almost any - guy I want! So I decided to go for it!" She screeched.

"What do you mean almost any! You could have any guy you wanted! You just don't know how to go for it!" I informed her. I was starting to have trouble concentrating. My mind was really going to the gutter with that outfit she had on. i loved the way she looked in my jacket.

"What are you looking at!" She asked me as I broke out of my trance. I stayed silent as she continued to yell and scream at me about how I don't understand anything.

I couldn't take it anymore.

So I grabbed her and kissed her.

At first she was surprised but then she responded and I must say best. kiss. ever.

When I pulled away we were both breathing hard. Then she slapped me.

"I was not through talking to you!" she said. Then her eyes grew wide.

I turned around and saw Principal Warner standing there.

"Now that your through, BLACKTHORN, REDFERN MY OFFICE NOW!" he yelled. "We have tons to talk about. Morgead Your attendance record,  
the fact that you broke the football captains nose, and disturbing the peace. Jezebel, dress code violations, public display of affection, and your choice in guys."

As we walked to the office I smirked and fell behind to watch Jez walk. She turned around and scowled at me. Warner noticed.

"Lead us to the office please Mr. Blackthorn."  
"Yes siree!" I replied.  
"Thank you so much Principal Warner." Jez said as she watched me walk.  
"Watch you eyes Jezebel." I said "You first Morgy" She sneered "Shut up the both of you!"

I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing it! Review Please! Im begging you! 


End file.
